


Few Words, Big Damage

by JoyHale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Being with each other 24/7 could be stressful and a little annoying after a while - at least for Dean.After a hard hunt, Dean is just right annoyed with Sam clinginess and a little too harsh tell him. But he had no idea what he started with this in Sam's head.





	Few Words, Big Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another wincest came to my mind... I just hope it's no too much angst and you'll enjoy it. Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated.

It was something about midnight, in some little city in Maryland which had a really weird name but Dean couldn't remember; they were after a pretty hard hunt for two Vetalas - Dean ended with dislocated shoulder and Sam had probably a concussion, but that didn't stop him from talking instantly. 

"... I know your arm hurt, but Vetalas are pretty rare-" Dean growled and interrupted Sam.

"So what, you're saying it was a good thing?"

"No! I'm just saying we get more information about them and that's something we could always use, right?" 

Dean just rolled his eyes and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. Sam was silent for like three minutes, then started talking again. Dean didn't know from where this his talkative mood came from, but it was pissing him off. He just wanted to lay down on the bed and get some rest, and God, he wanted just five minutes of quiet. Was that too much to ask?

When they finally hit their motel, Dean stepped out of the Impala and wanted to harsh bust with the car door to let out his anger, but stopped himself from it. "I'm sorry, baby," he apologized for just thinking about it, then started walking towards their room. 

Sam hurried to catch him, the bag with their weapons hanging on his shoulder. He reached out his left hand and suddenly, they were walking hand in hand. Dean knew how unsure Sam was about these intimate gesture in public - even when it was at an empty parking lot at night - and usually, his heart would light with joy and he would smile softly and say something nice. But right now, it was annoying Dean 'cause Sam was slowing him down from reaching his bed.

So, Dean shook Sam's hand off, and at least tried to cover it by searching for the key in his pockets. But he knew that Sam knew - his brother wasn't stupid. But Sam didn't say a word and Dean didn't look in his face, so he couldn't see the hurt look in his eyes. Sam blinked and that moment was gone; his eyes were just tired, nothing more in there when Dean finally looked up. 

They went in, turn on the lights and threw away their stuff, as they wanted to finally get some rest - deservedly, without question. 

Dean took off his shirt and could immediately feel eyes fixedly staring at him. He sighed - he really wasn't in the mood. The shirt ended on the floor, as well as his pants moment after. Then he just fell on his bed - well,  _their_ bed, because they pieced the two bed together, as they always did. So, Dean collapsed at his half of bed, you might say. 

He could tell when Sam lay down too, just a moment after him. He immediately snuggled to Dean, hugging him around his torso and snuggling his head into Dean's neck. Dean suddenly felt everything but the things he was supposed to feel - no safety, love or comfort. He just wanted five minutes alone, without Sam everywhere. It was annoying him, you could say, that he was kinda sick of this. Sam let out a satisfied sigh, so Dean could tell that Sam was feeling _the things_. 

Dean endured it for like a minute, but when Sam started to kiss his neck, he shook Sam off and grabbed some clothes. "Feeling awful. Gonna take a shower," he explained quickly and was just about to disappear into the bathroom when Sam asked: "May I join you?"

This sentence was just enough and Dean turned around, pissed and didn't really think about what he was saying.

"No, you can't!" he shouted at Sam, who was now sitting on the bed, blanket wrapped around his hips, confusion in his face. "God, Sam, can I get five minutes, just fucking _five minutes_ , without you nosing around?!"

Sam was staring at him with raw emotion; Dean left him speechless. "I... Um-" he started to stutter, but Dean interrupted him. "Just leave me fucking alone!" Dean yelled, then sneaked into the bathroom and closed door noisily. He leaned against them, chest lifting and falling like he just ran a marathon. He knew that he screw it up, but God, he just wanted Sam to stop being so clinging.

 

* * *

 

In the shower, he forgot all the bad things and just enjoyed water falling down at his body. When he stepped out, he checked on his bruises and was finally feeling clean. He took a towel, drained his limbs dry and then wrapped it around his waist. 

He took a deep breath before stepping out from the bathroom. He calmed down and now clearly saw that he was acting like a total asshole. He needed to apologize to Sam, who didn't do anything wrong, just was acting like usual. Sam'll understand; Sam always understands why Dean felt the way he felt. He-

And what was that?

Dean was sure, that when he left the bedroom, their beds were side by side as it looked like double bed, but now there were two singles; Sam was laying on the one closer to door, truned away from Dean so he saw just his back. Hee seemed asleep, and Dean wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He layed at the free bed, unsure, but was too tired to deeply thought about it.

Dean just thought that Sam was pissed and finally fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning was weird, silent and just... not right. Sam was acting... well, he wasn't acting weird, vice versa too much normal. No hugging, no kissing, no touching. He didn't commented their separate beds, or Dean's acting last night. So Dean just let it go, 'cause he thought that Sam forgaved him and just didn't wanted to bring it up. 

But Sam's unnormal acting continued all day, he was acting like they weren't together for almost five years now; it was like they were just brothers and nothing more. It was driving Dean crazy. Normal Sam would be snuggled to Dean all the time in car but this Sam just stared to nowhere and barely talked. 

But the most shocking moment was supposed to appear when they stopped for dinner. They picked their table and in second there was waitress in really short skirt, with doll smile on his face and was serving them menus. As usual, she fixed on Dean and Dean smiled at her, knowing this will through Sam out of his letargy. 

"Hey..." Dean smiled, glazing at her nameplate at her thorax, letting his eyes go a moment later then it was appropriate, "... Catherine."

"You can call me Cat," she offered, obviously flirting with him.

"Okay, _Cat_ , I'm Dean" he winked and smirked when she blushed. He glazed at Sam, but he looked like he wasn't aware that Dean was flirting like few inchces away from him.  _Okay, this'll need a heavier caliber_ , he thought as he studied his menu.

"So, I'll have cheeseburger with extra bacon, if I can. Isn't that a problem, sweetheart?" he asked, licking his lips and smiling. "Uh, no, I can surely bring you that." She sounded distracted. "Um, anything else I can get you?" 

"Well... Your number, maybe?" he asked innocently. Cat blushed harder, then smiled and took out a pen.

"Sure. Here it is." A second later, there was a napkin with number in his palm. But when he glanced at Sam again, he didn't seemed pissed or anything; it was maybe for the first time in Dean's life when he couldn't read Sam's expression. 

"I'll have a Caesar salad, please," said Sam finally, more quietly than usual. Cat looked at him with surprise, as she realized Sam was there too, maybe for the first time. 

"Yeah, of course. I''ll be right back," she said, smiled and was gone. Dean saw how she hurried to other waitress, probably her friend, and started talking to her excitedly, throwing her amrs about as she talked. He could say when the other girl glared at him and didn't need to even look at her. 

Cat'll be really dissapointed when Dean never call.

He looked at Sam again, not sure what to do now. He just wanted some reaction from Sam, some  _emotion_ , but Sam looked like he didn't mind - but Dean know that it was pissing him off every time he flirt with waitress. Usually it was fun, and when he laughed at Sam's anger, it pissed Sam even more and that was even more funny.

But now he didn't get even a single bitch face. Yeah, something was definetly wrong. 

Dean didn't know what to say - he started like a fifteen times but then quickly shut up every time, 'cause he thought that it was stupid to say that, and that and that... Hell, what he was supposed to say? So, he stayed silent but was feeling like making it even worse. 

They finished their dinner quickly, then paid and was about to leave when Cat appeared in front of them. Well, more like in front of Dean.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly, totaly ignoring Sam again. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't loose my number." Dean smiled a little, didn't want to be harsh because it was him who dragged her in this, but also wanted to be away - somewhere he and Sam could talk. 

Dean tapped at his pocket. "Right here," he assured her. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" He thought they were done and wanted to go to the Impala, but Cat had certainly another idea. 

"How about we talk  _now_ , hm?" she drew his hand. "I'm off work now. We could go somewhere... Your buddy wouldn't mind, right?" She smiled at Sam, but in her eyes were warning. Sam took a deep breath. Finally, Sam was clearly pissed. 

"I-" he started, but Cat interrupted him.

"Great!" she yelled. _God, why is she so noisy and annoying?_ Dean thought. Just one time he did this and he obviously picked up some leech. Oh, how he hated these girls. They just didn't know the time to stop pushing.

He was just about to rejected her, but Sam was faster. He grabbed Dean harsh and pulled him away, that he was facing Cat. He straigtened up in his full heigh - he wasn't doing that much. 

"Yeah, I _would mind_ ," Sam said at it was the most terrifing tone Dean ever heard from him.

Cat seemed to have the same opinion. She mumbled something, took a nervous look and Dean and then hurried towards the diner. When she was in, Sam grabbed Dean again and started dragging him towards their car. "Sam, I-" Dean started, but was interrupted by Sam's glare. Dean thought that he looked almost as terrifing as when Lucifer was in his body. 

"Sammy-" 

"Drive."

"What?"

"I said  _drive_."

So Dean drove.

 

* * *

 

"So..." Dean was anxious. "Wanna talk?"

They hit the nearest motel, checked in and now was sitting at their - separate - beds, facing each other. Sam didn't say a word the whole drive, but seemed to be calmed down a little. Actually, he didn't look anger anymore, but maybe... sad? Dean's heart ached.

"Sammy-"

"Don't you dare," Sam's voice was low and raw, "call me Sammy. Not after that."

"What-"

Sam was suddenly at his feet, walking around with clenched fists and almost white joints. "You flirted with her. In front of me. Okay, that is something I can handle, you do it often - I don't know, maybe you like to pissing me off - but you asked for her  _number_. Her fucking number, Dean. Why did you do that?" Dean didn't  have time to answer, Sam continued. "And then, she was pressed at you like some whore and you didn't rejected her-"

"I wanted to! But you were faster," Dean defended himself, but knew that with this move he screw it up. He just wanted Sam to react - but he overacted it. 

"Why Dean? Why?" Sam sounded hurt. Shit. Dean hated Sam in pain - and knowing that he did it... "Why are you doing this? You like to hurt me? Am I annoying you? Is that it? You're sick of me? You... don't love me anymore?" Sam voice broke on the last words and Dean felt horror washed over him. 

"No! NO! Sam, God, never, I love you! Why are saying that?" Dean was on his feets too, but Sam jerked away when he wanted to pull him into hug. It hurt Dean, but now he could clearly see the pain in Sam's face and wanted to punch himself. Hard.

"You said you wanted me to leave you alone, to stop noseing around," said Sam way more quietly. "I'm not stupid, I know it meant I'm annoying you. But... do you know how much it hurt? After everything I had done for you, you're _annoyed_ when i hugh you? How unfair it is? And now you're flirting with some chick-"

"God, Sam, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"When," Sam interrupted him again, voice fragile, "when you... threw away the amulet, I thought it'll kill me. You were wearing it every day since we were kids, and then, you threw it away, just like this. I-I know you lost your faith in everything, but I never thought you'll stop believing in me. In  _us_. But I stayed with you, because it would kill me if I left you. And it was hurting me even more that you never noticed how much it hurt, how it hurt so badly I cried into my pillow at nights." Tears started falling from Sam's eyes and Dean felt like he was gonna faint or vomit. "After time it was better and better and... I overcame it, I guess. I-I stayed with you, I believed in you when I took you with us to go after Adam, I did  _everything_ for you, even go to hell... And now I'm annoying you."

Dean was completely speechless. His heart was aching; he felt sick when he thought that he caused so much pain to Sam. And never noticed it. God, he was terrible - terrible everything. Terrible brother, lover,  _person_. His job was taking care of his Sammy - and now he find out that he is the major reason of Sam's pain. 

"Sammy... Oh God, Sammy... I-I'm so so sorry..." He didn't know he was crying until he had wet cheeks. "I never wanted any of this. I was just upset about the hunt, I didn't meant it, I swear. I... God, Sam, I love you. I would never hurt you... And I did. Oh, God, I'm so horrible-"

Suddenly, he felt warm arms around his torso - Sam was hugging him. But why? Why would he wanted to ever touch him again? "'S okay, Dean," he muffled.

Dean's eyes widened. "How the hell could it could be okay?" he managed to say. "I hurt you, Sam! God, I really didn't meant it - and at the diner, I just wanted to get some reaction from you; you were so silent and all weird... Hell, now when I know why... I totally understaned if you don't want to see me again." It was so hard to say that, but how could Sam-

"What?!" chocked Sam out, turning Dean in his arms so they were facing each other. "I told you, it would kill me if I leave you." Sam closed his eyes for a moment. "I just thought... After what happend today and what you said I thought you didn't want me in your life anymore." Now it was Dean's turn to protest. 

"Never! I would never leave you, Sam. You're... everything to me. I'm so sorry for being an asshole. Then and now." 

Sam whiped his tears away. "You were not acting like an asshole. Well... maybe a little, but that's just part of you." 

"Excuse me?" Even in this situation, Dean was able to pull away and raised an eyeborow at Sam. "Did you just say that being an asshole is a part of me?"

Sam smiled a little. It was a little smile, but was definetely there. "I mean - it's just you. You with your bad moods and weird habits and your sleeping-on-the-left-side thing."

Now Sam smiled for real. "It's all part of you and I love you whole." 

Dean was speecheless again, new tears forming in his eyes. How could Sam forgive him? How could he have someone so amazing as Sam in his life?

Dean hugged Sam tight ,not wanting to let go for the rest of the night. They stayed there for a few minutes - they both calmed down and Dean was thinking about every possible way to make Sam feel better and make it up to him. It'll take way longer to Dean forget himself than it took Sam. Just thinking about he made Sam feel like he didn't love him... 

And then Sam interrupted his inner thoughts with: "Well, I heard makeup sex is awesome."

 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, if so, please excuse some mistakes :)


End file.
